Barca de Aqueronte
---- The Barca de Aqueronte (バーカ ド アクリオント baaka do akurionto) is a magical vessel that is currently commandeered by Diocletian. Taking the form of a massive man-of-war, the Barca de Aquerontez towers over ships manned by the general armies of Earth Land. Besides its massive size and intimidating power, the true power of the Barca de Aqueronte is its ability to teleport itself, and its crew, to different locations around the world. It is said that the ship is not of Earth Land origin, and was discovered deep beneath the sea far from civilisation. Along with the sightings of its current overseer, the ship has thus made itself present to the world, though only through tales and rumours spread by the public. Description The Barca de Aqueronte is a "magical sea vessel" that towers far over the likeliness of normal ships used by Earth Landers. With numerous sails and masts that spread around the ship, from a distance the Barca de Aqueronte resembles that of an impending storm, soon to shower and thunder over port side cities. However, within actual storms, it is practically invisible to the human eye, with it only being visible by lightning that cracks behind it. Rumours and tales describe the ship to be ghost-like, with an eerie mist that follows it around, that is able to quickly obscure the vision of surrounding sea vessels and thus hide it away despite its gigantic size. One can quickly recognise the ship's presence simply with the quick acting mist, and the sudden appearance of crashing, violent waves that accompany the ship. These waves prove no hinderance to the Barca de Aqueronte's steering, although the same can definitely not be said for other ships that came across its path. This acts as the reason for why no normal sailors have never come close to or properly identifying the Barca de Aqueronte, as none of yet have survived such close encounters. Those who have come close to the Barca de Aqueronte have either been abducted, killed or broken, rendering them madmen or women whose stories are made out to be simple tales of fiction. The ship's size can be compared to that of a fortress, even exaggerated to be comparable to the likes of Ishgar's highest mountains in folktales. With plenty of sails over its hull, the ship gathers as much wind as possible to reach speeds that help it traverse oceans swiftly. Barca de Aqueronte's hull is made of an unknown material that is not found on Earth Land, and is highly resistant and durable. It has withstood a flurry of cannon fire to its body as well as powerful magic attacks. However, the ship also has a strong magical barrier field that surrounds its entity wherever it goes. This magic barrier also acts as a sort of indicating reach for its teleportation, as whatever is in the field gets transferred along with the vessel. This field prevents mages from teleporting onto the ship itself, and giving Barca de Aqueronte the advantage of firing attacks from within the field to the outside, whilst protecting it from outside damage. It is powered by a generator that is placed within a pocket dimension within a small coffin, only accessible to the ship's higher ups. Runes are etched into this container in a foreign language, which is suggested to the be the language of the world the ship had originated from before coming to this world. Gold coloured armour surrounds the bare body of the hull, and bares no use other for extra plating and protection. However, this metal has been largely emphasised at the bow of the ship. Used as a ram, the chunk has two extra spikes poking outwards and is often used to impale, crush and even hook onto other ships. Depending what speed the ships is travelling at, it requires heavy planning and experience in order to get the ram to do what it can do. The Barca de Aqueronte sports several cannons on either side, with it able to shred several ships in mere seconds when close enough. However, they can are only used at times of battle, remaining unactivated when crewmembers try to load them and fire them at unneeded times. Diocletian suggests with all this protection, the ship was possibly a sort of small town, due to its size and how defended it is. There are several rooms within the ship that is able to spare one bedroom for each member on board, and still have plenty of rooms for other purposes. When inside the hull, the floors remain completely still as if they were on land, even through terrible storms and shaky waters. Mechanisms within the body and hidden behind walls, allow this sort of position and prevent several crew members from getting sea sick. The ship is not controlled by a steering wheel, but rather a strong compact crystal that is controlled by the user's mind upon contact. Divers simply need to think of the direction for the ship to go in, in order for it to be steered. For it to be teleported, however, is a different thing altogether. Crew Trivia